Salvador o Destructor
by Tio Brony
Summary: Traducción de la historia Saviour or Destroyer escrita por Dropbear.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Dropbear

**Traductor:** Tio Brony

**Sinopsis:** El Fin está cerca para la Reina Chrysalis, después de la fallida invasión de Canterlot, sus súbditos están muriendo y su colmena se está derrumbando a su alrededor. Se ve obligada a tomar una decisión, una decisión peligrosa que tendrá muchos resultados desconocidos y una decisión que le hace preguntarse "¿Qué tan lejos llegarías y qué sacrificarías por tu supervivencia?"

En su misión de salvar a su Colmena de la destrucción, desata una criatura terrible, un desastre inestable y violento.

Esa criatura,

Es Nigel M. Chalmers

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Desesperación**

Los Cambiantes de la Colmena de Chrysalis estaban en problemas. Después de su fallida invasión a Canterlot y la consiguiente expulsión de todos los miembros de la colmena del país de Equestria, el hambre se estaba convirtiendo en un problema importante. La falta de alimentos disponibles había existido antes, de hecho, fue la razón de la invasión en primer lugar, pero la amenaza de aniquilación total nunca había parecido tan real. Cada cambiante en la colmena desde el drone más bajo, el soldado más fuerte hasta la élite más importante, estaba muriendo lentamente una muerte larga y agonizante sin resolución a la vista.

Chrysalis se sentó en su trono en la oscura penumbra de la cámara central de la colmena, cada luz bioluminiscente se había extinguido para conservar hasta el último pedazo de energía restante. Mientras un drone salía por la entrada principal, se quedó sola, la mayoría de sus guardias y sirvientes habituales, ya sea en hibernación para conservar la mayor cantidad de energía posible, explorando los alrededores de la colmena en busca de sustento o muerte. La noticia del drone fue sombría cuando las enfermeras drone informaron que las últimas reservas dedicadas al mantenimiento y desarrollo de las ninfas de la colmena se redujeron a los últimos restos, si la situación no se corrige, entonces solo quedara suficiente para otros tres días. Parecía que Chrysalis se había quedado sin opciones.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera de todas las opciones. Dos años antes de la invasión, los trabajadores que expandieron los huecos inferiores de la colmena encontraron una anomalía, una cámara formada por una sustancia metálica perfecta y sin costura, como ninguna otra encontrada antes. Dentro de la cámara, aparentemente desechados entre restos de metal y otros detritos variados, los soldados investigadores encontraron un objeto cilíndrico construido con la misma sustancia metálica que cubría las paredes cubiertas de escritura en un idioma desconocido. El objeto tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de interfaz en el medio y, lo más inquietante de todo, un emblema ubicado en cada extremo que consistía en lo que parecía ser una calavera con un ojo impreso en el medio de la frente. El cráneo estaba flanqueado por un par de alas acampanadas que se parecían a las de un pegaso y tenía tres símbolos de texto de oro debajo que se parecía a 'ISA.'

Cuando se recuperó el objeto para la investigación, un breve escaneo mágico reveló que estaba emitiendo una energía desconocida que apenas era detectable. A pesar de la insistencia de sus eruditos en lo contrario, Chrysalis prohibió cualquier intento adicional de desbloquear los secretos de los dispositivos y lo mantuvo encerrado de forma segura para evitar más experimentación.

"Bueno, no hay tiempo como el presente," murmuró Chrysalis para sí misma mientras enviaba una orden a través de la mente colmena a su segundo mejor científico, ya que el mejor había muerto hace dos días, para recuperar el dispositivo y llevarlo a la sala del trono.

La mente colmena no permite que una reina Cambiante controle por completo a sus súbditos, sino que permite una comunicación amplia y limitada entre los dos. Si bien la reina puede transmitir mensajes complejos, en este caso un comando solicitando que un elemento específico sea transportado a un lugar específico, los cambiantes 'normales' solo pueden enviar pensamientos simples como 'sí' o 'no'. Este proceso de transmisión de información requiere una concentración considerable en nombre del remitente y, por lo tanto, no se puede utilizar en momentos de gran coacción, lo que limita su utilidad en tiempos de emergencia o batalla. Sin embargo, una de las principales ventajas de este método fue que hubo un retraso casi inmediato entre el emisor y el receptor de estos mensajes y apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando el científico Cambiante Transfusión y cuatro de clase soldado que escoltaban el dispositivo, apodado el 'conservador' (debido a la producción constante de energía del dispositivo) entró lentamente en la sala del trono.

La razón de su falta de prisa era clara ya que Chrysalis podía ver claramente las costillas de Transfusión a través de su caparazón y los soldados en su estado actual de nutrición eran portadores de ojos azules hundidos y turbios y caparazones opacos. Chrysalis supuso que les quedaban pocos días.

"Hemos traído el dispositivo como usted solicitó mi Reina," dijo Transfusión, mientras los guardias que lo acompañaban colocaban el dispositivo en un pedestal a un lado de la habitación. "Sin embargo, todavía no sabemos cómo activarlo ni siquiera su función."

"Lo sé, súbdito, después de todo, fui quien ordenó que se detuviera la investigación sobre el dispositivo," espetó Chrysalis, su tolerancia disminuyó debido a su situación actual.

"Pido disculpas, mi Reina."

"No tenemos tiempo para tus disculpas ahora, Transfusión; la activación de este dispositivo puede ser la última oportunidad que tenemos de sobrevivir."

"¿Pero cómo lo sabes, mi Reina? Por lo que sabemos, este dispositivo puede ser simplemente una baratija o un dispositivo insignificante."

"Debido Transfusión, que mientras detuve el estudio del dispositivo en sí, permití que un grupo selecto analizara los escritos sobre el objeto. Debido a… otros asuntos, solo tradujeron una palabra, y creyeron que era 'Emergencia.'"

"Entonces, mi Reina," respondió Transfusión, tratando de formular su pregunta de una manera que esperaba evitar insultar a su gobernante. "Cree que la activación de este dispositivo es nuestra única opción y, de ser así, ¿cómo lo va a activar?"

"No voy a activarlo, Transfusión, tú lo harás," el tono dominante de Chrysalis no dejo lugar a discusión. "El campo de energía que emite parece cambiar ocasionalmente, por lo que sugeriría proporcionarle más poder."

Tragando un nudo repentino que apareció en su garganta, Transfusión se dirigió al dispositivo, sabiendo que estaba atrapado en una situación imposible de ganar. Por un lado, si desobedecía a su Reina significaría una muerte segura, pero por el otro tendría que usar parte de su preciosa fuerza vital restante para alimentar el dispositivo y posiblemente suicidarse con el esfuerzo. Estos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza cuando presionó la punta de su cuerno contra la carcasa del dispositivo, cerró los ojos y, consciente de la mirada impaciente de su Reina sobre él, golpeó el dispositivo con energía mágica.

Un fuerte pitido sonó a través de la habitación y un resplandor rojo brilló desde la parte frontal del dispositivo. Este brillo recorrió las líneas del lenguaje en el dispositivo, haciendo que toda su superficie brillara.

_¡Advertencia! Baliza de localización del sub-espacio de emergencia activada, el uso no autorizado dará como resultado una acción disciplinaria extrema._

* * *

**Sector Espacial UIP (Imperio Unificado de Planetas) – *Clasificado***

**Subsección ISA del Departamento de Seguridad e Inteligencia, Estación de Escucha 236377B**

Una habitación sombría, llena de consolas y pantallas y rodeada por el zumbido de la maquinaria, su atmósfera sombría solo se ve interrumpida por la ocasión que los ácaros del polvo caen del frío techo de metal para unirse a la delgada capa que cubre el equipo de monitoreo en desuso. Una habitación que había sido olvidada, consignada a una negrura desolada.

Una negrura que fue repentinamente interrumpida por una única luz azul intermitente desde una consola central, una consola con una pantalla que decía: 'Baliza de emergencia ISA Faro Activado, Ubicación Bloqueada, informe a su supervisor de este hecho.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: ¿Qué hacemos con un diplomático que no vuela?**

El Comandante Nigel M. Chalmers no estaba teniendo un buen mes. Después de ser reasignado a un Puesto de Escucha después de un 'incidente diplomático menor', tuvo el placer de explorar las alegrías de sentarse en una silla con una armadura negra completa, supervisar e intentar entablar una conversación ociosa con los agentes de inteligencia del ISA que compartía la espaciosa Sala de Comando en la que se encontraba. No estaba teniendo mucha suerte en el lado de la conversación, ¿quién hubiera pensado que un grupo de personas que pasan toda su carrera laboral en una habitación mirando una pantalla tendrían habilidades para sociabilizar tan pobres? Lo que daría solo por algo, que suceda cualquier cosa, algo que hacer.

"Nunca debería haber arrojado a ese diplomático de Tarkin por la ventana," murmuró en voz baja, recostándose en su silla y lentamente permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran. "¿Cómo iba a saber que esas alas eran puramente para decoración, quiero decir realmente quién en su sano juicio hace que las alas decorativas sean parte de su uniforme militar no es como-?"

"¡Señor!"

"¡No estaba hablando conmigo mismo!"

Nigel se enderezó en su silla para descubrir que cada técnico de datos en la habitación había dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Esto probablemente no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. "¿Qué están mirando? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!" Con la situación rescatada, Nigel procedió a dirigir su atención hacia el frente del área de comando, donde un lógico superior, a juzgar por las marcas de su uniforme, estaba de pie. Su uniforme gris oscuro era aburrido y soso, salvo por una placa que decía "Robert Paulings" y el ícono del cráneo alado de tres ojos que representaba al ISA. El lógico tenía el brazo derecho levantado en un saludo, sus ojos marrones miraban al frente, aparentemente atravesando al comandante.

"¿Qué es Paulings? Juro que si se trata de otra transmisión que resulta ser otro anuncio antiguo de papas liofilizadas, voy a expulsarte por la esclusa de aire."

"No señor, parece que una de las estaciones en la cubierta C ha captado una señal de localización de una unidad de transmisión de emergencia," respondió Paulings, aparentemente imperturbable ante la amenaza de su comandante.

"¿Un faro de emergencia? ¿Qué agente se registró para emitir esa unidad en particular?"

"Ninguno, señor, no existe ningún registro de esta unidad en particular en nuestros bancos de datos, todo lo que sabemos es que se activó hace poco tiempo, la ubicación no aparece en ningún registro y las lecturas del dispositivo indican que la atmósfera circundante puede soportar la vida."

"¿Podemos bloquear su señal transpondedora?"

"Sí, señor, tenemos una cerradura sólida y podemos establecer un túnel de tránsito seguro a su ubicación."

Nigel puso su mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa; era inaudito que se emitiera una baliza de emergencia del sub-espacio sin ningún registro, principalmente porque cualquier cosa que incorporase tecnología sub-espacial no era exactamente barata. El hecho de que una de estas balizas se active de repente en un área inexplorada del espacio levantó banderas de alarma en su cabeza. Cualquiera de las otras divisiones de Inteligencia Imperial había estado llevando a cabo operaciones sin el conocimiento del ISA o de alguna manera la baliza había caído en manos enemigas en algún momento. El Comandante Nigel M. Chalmers consideró todas estas posibilidades y llegó a una conclusión.

"¡Atención a todo el personal!" La voz del Comandante retumbó por el intercomunicador de la estación, causando que todo el personal del ISA 3154 acorralado en el puesto de escucha parara lo que estaban haciendo y prestara atención. "Quiero que los equipos Wraith tres y siete se reporten al área de tránsito a toda velocidad, el Teniente Takinata se reporte al área de comando y el equipo científico se reúna conmigo en el laboratorio de la Cubierta G para recibir información de inmediato, eso es todo."

'_Finalmente, una oportunidad de hacer algo más que sentarme en mi trasero,_' pensó Nigel mientras se abrochaba el casco sobre los hombros blindados y comenzaba a dirigirse a la reunión informativa con el equipo científico. '_Tal vez esto me saque de esta triste tarea y pueda volver a tener algo de acción._'

* * *

**Cubierta G - Sala de información de la División de Investigación de Anomalías**

El Comandante Chalmers examinó las expresiones del grupo de científicos frente a él después de informarles sobre el descubrimiento del transmisor. La emoción se reflejó en la sala, claramente los científicos estaban tan ansiosos por hacer algo útil con su tiempo como él. Eventos y hallazgos como estos fueron la razón principal por la que cada puesto de escucha remota tenía un pequeño equipo científico, aunque las oportunidades de abandonar la estación e investigar eran poco frecuentes.

"Debido a la naturaleza de esta anomalía," dijo Nigel, continuando la conversación previa. "Requerimos que al menos cinco de ustedes acompañen al primer equipo de respuesta, dirigido por mí mismo, para determinar las circunstancias de la activación de esta baliza, así como también cómo llegó a la ubicación en primer lugar."

"Disculpe Comandante," dijo el jefe de Xenobiología, el Dr. Charles Zarkrof. "Si bien estoy interesado en el esfuerzo, ¿qué tipo de habitantes medioambientales o, me atrevo a decir, locales podríamos encontrar? ¿Qué tan segura está el área que rodea el faro, si bien tengo la mayor fe en sus hombres, cómo sabemos que podrán garantizar nuestra seguridad?"

'_Malditos científicos, siempre preocupados por la competencia de las personas que no tienen múltiples PHD,_' pensó Nigel mientras suspiraba mentalmente, preparándose para las objeciones que seguirían con rudeza tras su respuesta.

"Puedo asegurarle, Dr. Zarkrof, que podremos neutralizar adecuadamente cualquier amenaza que pueda amenazar a su equipo, ya que matar es, después de todo, nuestra profesión principal."

"Puedo… entender eso Comandante, es que no confío en nadie más que en mí mismo con mi propia seguridad. Quiero decir, tan profesional como sean tus hombres, siento que la única persona en la que puedo confiar es en mí mismo."

'_Simplemente no se da por vencido, me pregunto si los científicos son vistos en el mismo grupo que los diplomáticos extranjeros cuando se trata de ventanas._' Nigel lentamente comenzó a desinteresarse en la conversación mientras el xenobiólogo continuaba su diatriba. '_De nuevo, la estación no tiene ventanas, tal vez una unidad de expulsión de basura funcionaría igual, ¡oh! Me pregunto si se congelará de inmediato si es expulsado o si tardará un-_'

"¿Comandante?" La voz nasal del Doctor alejó a Nigel de sus pensamientos felices y volvió a la deprimente realidad. "¿Cómo propones que resolvamos este problema?"

'_¡Mierda, vamos cerebro, piensa en algo, cualquier cosa para alejarme de esta horrible excusa de hombre y darme una solución!_' De repente, posiblemente la mejor idea del día, no, la década adornaba el frente de la mente de Nigel.

"Cuéntame profesor; has estado siguiendo tu entrenamiento con armas de fuego, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, señor, después de todo, es un requisito de mi posición, pero no creo que entienda qué relevancia tendrá que ver con algo relacionado con nuestra discusión actual." Era un requisito de todo el personal del UIP someterse a un entrenamiento militar básico. Zarkrof no podía ver la expresión debajo del casco con cara de calavera de ónice negro del Comandante, pero tenía la sensación de que el Comandante tenía una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bueno, ya ves mi buen doctor," dijo Nigel mientras sacaba lo que posiblemente era una de las pistolas negras más malvadas que Zarkrof haya visto en una funda atada a su costado y sosteniéndola, sujetándola hacia el profesor. "Parece que su entrenamiento de defensa estándar se utilizará después de todo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: Presentaciones Perfectas**

La sala del trono estaba envuelta en la penumbra, la única fuente de luz emitía un brillo rojo apagado del dispositivo sentado en el pedestal al costado de la sala. Múltiples cuerpos se desplomaron alrededor del espacio, figuras negras en diferentes estados de inconsciencia provocados por la intensa energía liberada por la activación del dispositivo. La tranquilidad había descendido sobre la habitación, y no había ningún sonido seguro para el aliento áspero y crudo de sus ocupantes y un zumbido sordo que resonaba de la fuente de su estado insensible. Al fondo de la habitación, la figura más alta se agitó, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar la niebla de su mente. Parpadeando para abrir sus luminosos ojos verdes, se apartó torpemente de su trono y tropezó con el dispositivo, o más bien, con la forma propensa que yacía en la base de su lugar de descanso.

La Reina Chrysalis, después de completar su peligroso viaje para alcanzar su misión, miró a su objetivo y debatió sobre la forma más efectiva de sacarlo de su sueño. Una rápida patada en el torso resultó ser una medida adecuada y el erudito Transfusión se despertó sobresaltado, su sueño interrumpido violentamente por la Pezuña-de-la-Ira© de Su Majestad.

"Gahh, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó? Por qué… ¡Ay! eso duele, lo que sea que esté mal contigo…" Transfusión se desvaneció cuando sus ojos trazaron a la Pezuña ofensiva hasta el rostro de su Reina, un rostro que estaba seguro podía asustar incluso al demonio más infernal del Tártaro de vuelta a su guarida. Es físicamente imposible para un cambiante sudar, ya que no poseen glándulas sudoríparas, pero si pudieran Transfusión estaría empapado de miedo líquido.

"Transfusión," dijo Chrysalis con una voz monótona. "¿Puedes explicar amablemente por qué me desperté, cubierto con mi propia baba y sin progreso para mostrarme?" Dijo Chrysalis, señalando al dispositivo desconocido, tarareando en silencio sobre su pedestal. "¿Puedes explicar por qué todos mis súbditos parecen haberse derrumbado después de que cierto 'Intelectual' decidiera entrometerse con un dispositivo desconocido?" Transfusión decidió que ahora no era el momento de señalar que ella fue quien le ordenó que lo activara. "¿Puedes explicar por qué no puedes lograr una tarea, una simple tarea?" Chrysalis comenzó a alzar la voz, y los otros cambiantes en la habitación comenzaron a moverse, despertados por la conferencia.

Transfusión estaba paralizado por el miedo, la Reina era conocida por su temperamento y nada la irritaba más que el fracaso.

"Bueno, ¿Transfusión? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" La voz de la Reina había bajado de volumen, su repentino tono tranquilo no hacía nada para calmar sus nervios, más bien le envió un escalofrío por la espalda. Los otros cambiantes en la sala, los cuatro soldados, ahora completamente despiertos, contemplaron la escena con miedo, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que era capaz la Reina después de la fallida invasión de hace un mes. El cuerpo de Transfusión había comenzado a temblar, el terror se disparó en su mente, posibles castigos que la Reina podía representar bailando frente a sus ojos.

Intentó expresar una respuesta, pero todo lo que salió fue un "Garbpfft."

Chrysalis entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de su científico y levantó la pata delantera derecha por encima de la cabeza del individuo llorón frente a ella. Ella comenzó a bajar su pezuña, con la intención de dar un golpe terrible al cráneo crítico de su cobarde cambiante. La pezuña de ébano, llena de agujeros, navegó por el aire, su destino claro y despejado.

¡Rasgón!

El sonido de la realidad desgarrándose congeló la pezuña en el aire, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la derecha de la habitación, donde una gran espiral, cinco veces el tamaño de Chrysalis se abrió paso a la existencia. Chrysalis solo podía mirar mientras la espiral se materializaba, su amenazante brillo negro aparentemente filtraba la poca luz que quedaba en la habitación. Su corazón latía en su pecho, una sensación de desesperación llenó su corazón cuando de la espiral avanzó la cabeza del cráneo, figuras bípedas negras, pisadas resonando alrededor de la caverna como el latido de un tambor de guerra.

* * *

**Subsección ISA del Departamento de Seguridad e Inteligencia, Estación de Escucha 236377B Estación de Tránsito Subespacial, Cinco horas después de la activación del Faro**

El Comandante Chalmers inspeccionó a los veinte soldados frente a él, dos escuadrones de especialistas de la ISA conocidos como Espectros. Cada escuadrón estaba formado por diez hombres o mujeres, soldados seleccionados por el ISA de las múltiples ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas de la UIP y, como resultado de un entrenamiento brutal, amplias mejoras genéticas y tecnológicas, un fortalecimiento mental riguroso y equipos de última generación. Estás personas fueron transformadas en soldados altamente eficientes de operaciones encubiertas con experiencia en las artes de asesinato, infiltración y subterfugio.

Cada soldado estaba equipado con una armadura lisa, negra y absorbente de luz hecha de nanotubos de carbono compuestos clasificados con una capa aislante de músculo artificial. La armadura estaba completamente auto-contenida, incorporando sistemas de soporte vital y traumatismos de emergencia, así como un núcleo de fusión compacto que servía como fuente de energía para el traje. Cada soldado se había adaptado para dormir dentro de su armadura y, como tal, un soldado podía permanecer en su traje con capacidad operativa durante ocho meses Imperiales estándar.

Cada Espectro estaba armado con un rifle EQ1898, una carabina completamente automática que disparaba municiones infundidas con antimateria. Esto fue posible gracias a los ingenieros de armas del UIP, a quienes se les ocurrió la idea de utilizar cartuchos de municiones habitual para construir una forma de permitir que un arma fabrique sus propias municiones utilizando 'paquetes de energía', baterías de alta potencia que reemplazan a los cartuchos convencionales. Un soldado podría recargar estos paquetes al conectarlos con cualquier corriente de poder o al colocarlos cerca de una fuente de calor o luz. El método de cargar los paquetes por exposición al calor o la luz solar lleva mucho más tiempo que por medios convencionales, pero le permite al soldado casi una cantidad infinita de munición. En la etapa de producción actual, solo las fuerzas especializadas del UIP, como el departamento del ISA, tenían acceso a armamento basado en antimateria con tropas convencionales que utilizan armamento basado en láser y plasma, y algunos aún usan armamento balístico debido a una cuestión de preferencia.

Cada Espectro también llevaba un arma de mano o PDW (Arma de defensa personal) de su elección y estos iban desde elegantes pistolas láser hasta voluminosas pistolas de plasma, pistolas de fusión y un cabo en el equipo fantasma tres, incluso tenían una pistola inferna, un lanzallamas compacto que podía ser usado con una mano. Además del armamento a distancia, cada miembro poseía una cuchilla monomolecular motorizada que podía usarse como un cuchillo de combate convencional o, cuando se activaba el campo de poder de las armas, un cuchillo capaz de cortar acero en placa. Muchos espectros también se habían armado con una variedad de explosivos, trampas antipersonal, cuchillas pequeñas, cortadores de plasma, guanteletes de cuchillas montados en la muñeca y una variedad de armas de respaldo. En total, creó veinte soldados especializados blindados con armaduras de última generación y con suficientes armas para derribar un pequeño país. ¿Quién dijo que la preparación era solo para boy scouts?

Las reflexiones del Comandante fueron interrumpidas por la apertura de las puertas traseras del área de tránsito y la llegada un poco menos majestuosa de los miembros del equipo científico. Nigel no pudo decir dónde comenzaron los científicos y dónde terminó el equipo.

"¡Zarkrof!" Gritó Nigel, sus altavoces externos en el casco le dieron un tono electrónico áspero a su voz. "Dije que traigas solo el equipo más importante necesario para esta misión, ¿por qué parece que tiene diecisiete laboratorios por valor de equipo atado a tus asistentes?

Zarkrof miró detrás de él, los otros cuatro científicos de una variedad de campos, incluyendo electrónica, ingeniería de armas, metalurgia e incluso biología de guerra viral intentaban maniobrar una caja negra sellada del tamaño de un automóvil pequeño a través de la puerta con la ayuda de un anti-levantador de gravedad. Los científicos estaban vestidos con trajes de materiales peligrosos blancos, armaduras que cubrían áreas vitales y estuches y bolsas asegurados con todo tipo de correas y abrazaderas que cubrían sus cuerpos. Cada científico tenía una funda con una pequeña pistola láser atada a la cadera con la excepción de Zarkrof, que todavía poseía la gran pistola negra que le dio el Comandante y, Klaus Steiner, el Ingeniero de Armas que, por alguna razón desconocida, lucía una Escopeta balística grande, de aspecto brutal, con bomba en una funda en la espalda.

"Con el debido respeto, Comandante, no tenemos idea de lo que nos espera al otro lado y, debido a la naturaleza del túnel sub-espacial, no tenemos una estimación de cuánto tiempo estaremos atrapados allí. Si por alguna razón requerimos acceso a productos químicos o armas adicionales, al menos tenemos las herramientas necesarias para sintetizar suministros básicos." Era una preocupación válida ya que el transporte sub-espacial era notorio por sus inconvenientes, principalmente porque los túneles creados eran solo de un solo camino. El Comandante Chalmers era consciente de esto y, dado que el puesto de escucha en el que se encontraban actualmente no recibía ningún generador portátil sub-espacial, el plan era que una vez que se completara su misión, el equipo activaría un faro de comunicaciones de largo alcance y tendría que esperar la extracción de la marina de guerra del UIP.

"Bien, Profesor, puede quedarse con sus juguetes, solo tenga en cuenta que nuestra principal prioridad es el faro de emergencia en sí mismo, todos los demás asuntos son secundarios y eso incluye el bienestar de su equipo," admitió el Comandante con un resoplido. "¿Estará listo para partir?"

"Estamos listos para irnos, Comandante, nosotros, ejem, 'tomamos prestado' este Levantador de Suministros para que el transporte no sea un problema."

"Bien, me pondré en contacto con el Teniente Takinata y le informaré que estamos a punto de partir," declaró Nigel mientras se volvía hacia la dirección del generador del portal. Caminó dos metros antes de mirar por encima del hombro. "Oh, una cosa más Zarkrof."

"¿Sí señor?"

"¿En qué parte de los siete círculos del infierno Klaus consiguió esa escopeta?"

* * *

La atmósfera frente al remolino vorágine en la sala de tránsito era de emoción y nerviosismo. El Comandante y todos y cada uno de los espectros habían viajado por sub-espacio antes, donde el único miembro del equipo científico que lo hizo fue Klaus, el ingeniero de armas con escopeta que había cumplido un período de diez años con el Departamento de Exploración.

Los Espectros estaban ocupados revisando su equipo, asegurándose de que nada se soltara y se perdiera durante el tránsito mientras el equipo científico estaba ocupado discutiendo entre ellos sobre lo que podría estar esperándolos del otro lado. Nigel ya había transferido el mando del puesto de escucha al Teniente Takinata, un hábil oficial de Inteligencia de cuarenta y tres años. También había dispuesto que un Cruiser de clase UIPN 'Murphy' estuviera en espera para la extracción del equipo.

La atracción diplomática que recibió de ser un oficial de alto rango en Inteligencia casi compensó las tareas a menudo insípidas que recibió. Contento de que todo estaba en orden, se enfrentó a la oscura negrura del túnel sub-espacial.

"Muy bien, los Espectros se mueven primero conmigo, aseguran el área circundante, las cabezas de huevo permanecen en la parte trasera y se callan hasta que todo esté en orden, ¿todos entendieron eso?"

"Reconocido," fue la respuesta de los dos Sargentos al mando de los equipos de Espectro a través de los auriculares integrados en el casco de Nigel.

"Sí, señor," respondió Zarkrof, los cascos Hazmat del equipo científico que carecen de dispositivos de comunicación interna, en lugar de depender de los altavoces externos integrados.

Con un último asentimiento, el comandante Chalmers sacó su arma de su funda, idéntica a la que le dio a Zarkrof, antes de entrar en el portal, los Espectros que lo flanqueaban con rifles desenfundados y listos mientras los científicos avanzaban con cautela detrás del comandante, con su precioso equipo detrás en el levantador.

Nigel salió del portal, entrando en una sombría caverna, la óptica con poca luz de su casco compensaba automáticamente la penumbra. La habitación parecía estar construida con alguna sustancia de ébano lisa, de metal o biológico, y según los sensores de su traje estaban ubicados bajo tierra. A su izquierda vio el objeto de la misión, un cilindro de metal que brillaba con texto rojo, sentado sobre un pedestal aparentemente construido con el mismo material que la caverna circundante. Un ruido llamó su atención y notó varias formas que rodeaban el pedestal. Mentalmente ordenó su casco para mejorar su visión y no podía creer la imagen resultante.

Contemplarlo como un ciervo atrapado en los reflectores de un tanque de batalla principal, era lo que solo podía describir como equinos negros parecidos a insectos con patas agujereadas. Cinco de ellos, calculó que medían 1,2 metros de alto, apenas llegaban a su cintura blindada, poseían sólidos ojos azules con lo que supuso que era una pupila en el centro. Cuatro de los seres poseían un cuerno irregular que brotaba de la frente y parecía estar cubierto de quitina pesada, sin duda alguna forma de armadura. Los cuatro parecían estar sufriendo de hambre severa.

La quinta figura encogida debajo de la sexta y más imponente, que asumió que era el líder, parecía un poco más corta que las cuatro primeras, lo que, combinado con la menor cantidad de amor que poseía esta quinta, lo convenció de que las primeras cuatro eran de algún tipo de soldado o casta de guardia. La otra gran diferencia entre el más bajo y los 'soldados' era que poseía cabello verde oscuro y una cola verde oscuro, a diferencia de los soldados supuestos que solo tenían cabezas calvas y colas de color negro azabache. Además, su cuerno era un poco más largo, aunque no parecía ser tan afilado como los cuatro anteriores.

La sexta y más alta figura, de unos 1,5 metros de altura, parecía la más receptiva, su mirada se movía del rostro del Comandante a los veinte Espectros que se desplegaban lentamente desde el portal, los cañones de sus armas apuntaban a los equinos anormales. Lo que más llamó la atención de Nigel fue que, en lugar de tener un par de ojos azules sólidos, el líder equino tenía lo que parecían ojos normales con iris de color verde oscuro, dado que el tamaño de los ojos era enorme, su tamaño ayudaba a Nigel a identificar que el dueño estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. También fue notable la fluida melena y cola azul cian, así como el cuerno irregular y retorcido sobre su cabeza, casi el doble de la longitud de los otros equinos. Nigel también tomó nota de la cara hundida y la forma delgada del equino, sin duda también sufría de hambre.

"¿Permiso para involucrarse Señor?" Preguntó el líder del equipo espectro siete, Sargento Perkins.

"Negativo, forma un perímetro protector alrededor de los científicos, tan pronto como todo termine quiero intentar establecer comunicación. Si atacan usan la fuerza letal como último recurso, supongo que jugaron al menos una parte menor en la activación de las balizas, por lo que cualquier información que podamos recuperar de ellos sería útil."

"Roger," fue la respuesta, los espectros detenían su avance pero aún entrenaban sus armas con las criaturas desconocidas. Para entonces, los científicos habían desembarcado del túnel, con el equipo científico a cuestas, y miraban con los ojos muy abiertos a los equinos. Lo que más sorprendió a Nigel fue la mirada hambrienta y casi depredadora que el xenobiólogo, Zarkrof, lucía a través del visor de su casco. Claramente, la curiosidad del Doctor había anulado su ansiedad anterior.

Con un 'pop' anticlimático, el túnel sub-espacial se cerró, devolviendo la habitación a su estado anterior, los veintiséis miembros del primer equipo de respuesta se pararon frente a los equinos insectoides. Al ver que todos habían hecho el viaje sin problemas, Nigel decidió que saber era el momento perfecto para las presentaciones. Avanzando con la pistola a su lado apuntando hacia el suelo para no parecer amenazante, comenzó el importantísimo discurso de primer contacto, preparado específicamente por el Departamento de Diplomacia del UIP para situaciones como esta.

"¡Saludos, en nombre del poderoso Imperio Unido de Planetas, por la presente extiendo el mayor de los cumplidos con la esperanza de formular un magnífico- bollocks!"

Bueno, habría sido un gran discurso si no se hubiera tropezado con una roca, aterrizando sobre el pedestal que sujeta el dispositivo con un crujido que le hizo astillarse los oídos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04: La Segunda Vez es la Vencida…**

'_Eso podría haber ido un poco mejor_,' pensó Nigel mientras se levantaba de los restos del pedestal, el faro localizador afortunadamente sobrevivió al incidente, su sólida construcción lo llevó a través del trauma de tener trescientos kilos de bípedo blindado sobre sí mismo. Al ponerse de pie, notó que los equinos, con la excepción de los más pequeños que yacían en el suelo, se habían retirado un par de pasos, sin duda sorprendidos por su entrada menos agraciada.

'_Maldita sea, los estoy perdiendo, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo- ¡ding!- idea perfecta._' Nigel se puso orgulloso, las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca cuidadosamente formuladas para lograr la máxima efectividad.

"Bueno," comenzó. "Al menos ese 'tropiezo' redujo la 'gravedad' de la situación."

'_Suave, Oscar Wild no podría haberlo hecho mejor._'

Otros en la sala tenían opiniones diferentes, y uno de los cabos del escuadrón tres incluso llegó a levantar la mano izquierda e imitó dispararse en la cabeza con su arma.

'_Felicidades, acabas de inscribirte en cada misión suicida en la que pueda pensar en el futuro previsible_,' pensó Nigel, creando una nota mental para hacer de la vida de ese soldado en particular un infierno. El Cabo Stevens debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su Comandante, probablemente debido al hecho de que tenía dos lentes de casco rojo sangre mirándolo directamente, aparentemente atravesándole su alma. Rápidamente regresó su mano al agarre de su rifle y se interesó repentinamente en revisar el área circundante en busca de amenazas.

"Jejeje la gr- gravedad de la situación."

Nigel se volvió para mirar la fuente de la risa, el equino más pequeño del grupo, claramente el único otro en la habitación con un sentido del humor decente, estaba repitiendo la broma desde su posición extendida en el suelo.

Transfusión finalmente consiguió controlar su risa. Tenía que admitir, a pesar de la apariencia de este bípedo y su introducción poco ortodoxa; obviamente poseía un gusto del humor altamente desarrollado. Levantó la vista de la coloración gris opaca del piso y se dio cuenta de que el foco de cada ser estaba en él. Cada ser, desde los imponentes bípedos negros, los bípedos blancos un poco menos imponentes pero igualmente confusos, cuatro de la clase soldado y la Reina Chrysalis, que actualmente le estaba dando una mirada de completo desconcierto.

'_¿Qué?_' Pensó. '_¿Seguramente todos entendieron el chiste también?_' Transfusión estaba perplejo, estaba seguro de que la atmósfera era tensa, pero por lo que podía interpretar por el saludo interrumpido del líder bípedo y las siguientes acciones, asumió que no tenían intenciones de dañar a ninguno de los cambiantes en la habitación en este momento. Además, a juzgar por la apariencia de los bípedos negros, que asumió que eran soldados de algún tipo, así como por lo que supuso que eran armas mortales poseídas por cada uno de ellos, si los bípedos hubieran querido matarlos, entonces habrían encontrado poca resistencia de los seis cambiantes desnutridos.

Nigel desvió su atención del equino en el piso hacia el líder, a quien había llamado mentalmente como 'Suizo', debido al hecho de que múltiples agujeros en sus patas le hacían parecer un gran trozo de queso Suizo. Sabiamente decidió evitar expresar esta observación ya que la atmósfera ya estaba bastante tensa. Suizo estaba mirando a su subordinado en lo que Nigel asumió que era confusión, la presencia de los bípedos actualmente olvidada. Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho, ya que Suizo dirigió su mirada hacia el Comandante, sus rasgos faciales volvieron a una expresión de terror.

Nigel estaba acostumbrado a ser temido, la armadura completamente negra diseñada para hacerlo parecerse al órgano encarnado de la muerte y la óptica de casco rojo oscuro no decía exactamente 'Hola, soy alguien realmente agradable, seamos amigos.' Normalmente esto habría sido una bendición positiva, la ISA era conocida por su amor a la guerra psicológica, pero en una situación delicada como esta, el efecto fue perjudicial. Nigel agradeció que, a juzgar por el estallido anterior de los equinos más pequeños, las criaturas desconocidas hablaban inglés, el idioma principal de la UIP. Esto facilitaría mucho la cuestión de la comunicación. Nigel se volvió hacia Suizo, esta vez asegurándose de que sus pies no se movieran en absoluto.

"¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? Soy el Comandante Chalmers del Departamento de Inteligencia Militar del Imperio Unido de Planetas, División ISA, y estoy aquí con respecto a la activación de nuestra baliza," dijo Nigel mientras señalaba hacia la baliza subespacial actualmente enclavada en el hueco de un brazo científico. El hombre, el especialista en electrónica del equipo, había recuperado previamente la baliza de los restos del pedestal y ahora estaba investigando el objeto, los dedos de su mano derecha bailando sobre la interfaz de la baliza. Nigel regresó su mano a su lado, golpeando inconscientemente el agarre de su arma, que había enfundado antes, y continuó. "Cualquier información que nos pueda proporcionar con respecto a nuestro objetivo sería increíblemente útil, y dicha cooperación sería considerada favorablemente."

Chrysalis miró al bípedo alto tratando de encontrar la voluntad de expresar una respuesta. El bípedo hablaba con fluidez Ecuestre y había dado a conocer sus demandas, el dispositivo obviamente inmensamente importante para él, y Chrysalis tenía que tomar una decisión difícil. ¿Debería mentir e intentar convencer a los bípedos de que no tenían nada que ver con el dispositivo, o debería tratar de explicarles las circunstancias que rodean el dilema actual? Los bípedos que custodiaban al líder parecían estar fuertemente armados, y ella sabía que la elección incorrecta probablemente resultaría en un derramamiento de sangre. Chrysalis no confiaba mucho en los cuatro guardias en la habitación con ella; todavía parecían estar en estado de shock, y uno incluso se encogió bajo sus pezuñas. Sabiendo que su destino estaría dictado por lo que ella dijo, reunió el coraje para responder.

"Yo-yo soy la Reina Chrysalis de los Cambiantes, y el dispositivo del que hablas…" Chrysalis se apagó, su coraje se vio mermado por la mirada inquebrantable del líder bípedo, dos brasas ardiendo en su mente. Aprovechando sus últimas reservas de fuerza, Chrysalis miró a Transfusión, ya que el Erudito no se había movido de su posición en el suelo, cebada a dos cuerpos de distancia del bípedo, antes de señalarle con la pata delantera derecha y finalmente obtener una respuesta coherente. "Él lo hizo."

Transfusión casi lloró como una ninfa recién nacida cuando el imponente bípedo bajó su ardiente mirada hacia él. Comenzó a temblar cuando el bípedo comenzó a acercarse, inclinándose sobre sus patas traseras mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el suyo. La cara del bípedo, una calavera blanca y huesuda rodeada por lo que parecía ser una suave quitina negra, apuntaba directamente hacia él, y a esta distancia podía escuchar lo que parecía ser un silencioso 'zumbido' resonando en la aterradora figura. La mirada de los bípedos nunca titubeó, y seguramente su juicio seguramente comenzaría.

"Entonces," preguntó el bípedo, su voz antinatural resonaba alrededor del área circundante. "¿Tú eres el que activó nuestra baliza de emergencia, obligándome a dejar mi cómoda silla y venir a esta galaxia abandonada por Dios, donde en los últimos diez minutos ya me he caído de bruces frente a mis tropas y su gobernante, posiblemente dañando la única oportunidad que nuestro Imperio tenía en la diplomacia?"

Transfusión comprimió su cuerpo aún más, esperando que por algún milagro pudiera desaparecer. "¿Sabes lo importante que es mi tiempo, qué cosas preciosas había planeado hacer antes de que ALGO tuviera que ir y ejecutar mis planes cuidadosamente diseñados?" Los otros bípedos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de su líder, su tono adquirió un toque helado hacia él, un borde detectable incluso en la voz monótona que poseía "Sabes," la cara del bípedo se acercaba a la de Transfusión. "¿Qué te voy a hacer?"

Transfusión sacudió la cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, aterrorizado de lo que iba a hacer este bípedo. "Voy a hacer algo que debería haber hecho desde el comienzo de esta conversación," dijo el bípedo, y Transfusión se preparó para lo inevitable.

"¡Te voy a dejar ir con una advertencia!" La voz del bípedo había perdido todo significado malicioso y había vuelto a su tono alegre original.

'_¿Qué?_' Pensó Transfusión mientras levantaba la cabeza, habiendo retrocedido el bípedo, su atención ahora se centró en la Reina Chrysalis, su objetivo anterior olvidado. Transfusión no era seguro, pero juró que los bípedos blancos parecían tan sorprendidos como lo estaba con el repentino cambio de humor, aunque los bípedos negros parecían no haberse sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

"Ahora," comenzó el bípedo con alegría. "Sigamos con el programa, estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer sobre nuestra apariencia, así como sobre lo que planeamos hacer contigo y soy un hombre ocupado, ¡así que vámonos!" El bípedo aplaudió sus dos garras delanteras juntas mientras decía esto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sorprendida Reina, dejando a Transfusión acurrucado en el suelo, preguntándose qué tipo de bestia loca se había desatado sobre el planeta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor Químico (Puedo sentirte en mis venas)**

Mientras se acercaba a la Reina, con una gran sonrisa escondida debajo de su casco, Nigel reflexionó sobre su conversación con el pequeño equino. Claro, tal vez se había excedido un poco, pero la satisfacción de aterrorizar al pequeño equino había hecho maravillas para su estado mental actual. Era un agente del sector, la orden de los agentes de élite de la ISA y había sido creado específicamente para sembrar el miedo y la miseria a los enemigos de la UIP. Este poder de intimidación era como una droga, la necesidad de crear terror constantemente rasguñada en el fondo de su mente, alterando su mentalidad y deformando su juicio. Su episodio anterior le había despejado la mente de cualquier niebla, y sus pensamientos permanecieron claros como el cristal y sin nubes.

"Entonces, Su Majestad," Nigel hizo una reverencia con una sola mano mientras decía esto, su atención fija en Chrysalis. "He notado que usted y sus súbditos parecen estar bastante desnutridos. Como símbolo de buena fe, le ofrezco algunos de nuestros suministros, con la esperanza de que podamos garantizar buenas relaciones entre nuestros pueblos."

Chrysalis se sorprendió, primero este bípedo, este "Comandante Chalmers," casi asusta a uno de sus eruditos y luego les ofrece comida apenas un minuto después. Al ver que el Comandante parecía estar esperando pacientemente una respuesta, ella respondió, la mayoría de su nerviosismo retrocedió ante su repentina oferta.

"Le agradezco su oferta, Comandante, pero no creo que pueda satisfacer nuestras necesidades dietéticas 'únicas'," dijo Chrysalis, tratando de mantenerse vaga sobre el tema, temerosa de que el hábito de los Cambiantes de drenar el amor de los demás les alienarían como malvados a los ojos de los visitantes alienígenas, como ya había hecho con las razas que compartían en el planeta Hesperia. Sin embargo, el Comandante abordó el tema con la sutileza de un tren de carga sin frenos.

"Le aseguro su majestad, que he visto muchos métodos para adquirir sustancias en mi vida, y dudo mucho que las preferencias de su gente me sorprendan."

Chrysalis suspiró; parecía que el Comandante no iba a abandonar el problema hasta que recibiera una respuesta. Solo podía esperar que los bípedos no reaccionaran violentamente a la revelación.

"Bueno, Comandante," comenzó Chrysalis, preparándose para la extraña posibilidad de que el bípedo estallara en violencia. "No podrás ayudarnos porque nuestra raza se alimenta del amor robado de los demás…" Chrysalis se detuvo, notando cómo el bípedo había comenzado a temblar de repente, sin duda furioso por las abominaciones de la naturaleza que eran los Cambiantes.

Nigel apenas podía mantener la compostura, la risa amenazaba con escapar de su boca y salir por los altavoces de su casco, la idea de que estos Cambiantes existieran puramente por amor era hilarante. Claro, el UIP había encontrado razas que se alimentaban de las emociones de otros antes, pero generalmente podían existir en una amplia variedad, que abarcaba desde la alegría, la tristeza y la rabia más frecuentemente, nunca una emoción tan sacarina como el amor. Haciendo todo lo posible por evitar molestar al gobernante extranjero, expresó la pregunta más importante que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

"Entonceeeees… ¿eres como alguna clase de Súcubo?"

"No sé qué es eso," respondió Chrysalis, sorprendida de que el bípedo no pareciera preocupado en absoluto por compartir una habitación con vampiros emocionales, ¿tal vez todavía había esperanza para sus Cambiantes? "Pero como usted señaló, tenemos una gran necesidad de sustento." Chrysalis hizo un gesto hacia Transfusión, que se había desmayado después de su terrible experiencia con el Comandante, uno de los bípedos blancos que intentaba despertarlo de este estado vertiendo lo que parecía ser agua en su cabeza desde un contenedor amarillo. Transfusión volvió a la conciencia y el bípedo volvió a enroscar la tapa en el recipiente y regresó para reunirse con sus compañeros.

"Nuestra principal fuente de alimentos, los ponis de Equestria, recientemente rechazaron una invasión nuestra, viéndonos obligados a hacerlo cuando comenzamos a morirnos de hambre, porque nuestros números crecieron demasiado." Chrysalis continuó, la tristeza creció dentro de ella al recordar ese día. "Ahora queda poco más de seiscientos de nosotros, y mis súbditos continúan muriendo, solo nos quedan días para que cada cambiante en la Colmena esté muerto, incluida yo misma."

Nigel se había perdido la última parte de la historia de la Reina en desgracia, su mente aún agitada por el hecho de que existía otra raza en este planeta, una raza de ponis inteligentes, guerreros sin duda capaces de repeler una invasión de estos Cambiantes, quienes, a pesar de su estado actual de desnutrición, parecían estar preparados naturalmente para el conflicto con su armadura de caparazón y sus cuernos afilados.

'_Estos ponis deben poseer un ejército competente_,' pensó Nigel. '_Si nos ponemos del lado de estos Cambiantes, podríamos terminar arrastrados a un conflicto prolongado_.'

"Disculpe Comandante, Su Majestad," tanto Nigel como Chrysalis se separaron de sus pensamientos individuales, ambos volviéndose para enfrentar la fuente de la interrupción. Nigel, vio un bípedo con traje de protección para materiales peligrosos, reconocido como el Dr. Harris Thrax, el misterioso investigador de Guerra Viral que había sido asignado al Puesto de Escucha, sus orígenes envueltos en secreto. "Pido disculpas por la interrupción, pero creo que puedo proporcionarles una solución para sus problemas de escasez de alimentos, Su Alteza Real, si el Comandante está de acuerdo con eso."

'_Esto debería ser interesante_,' pensó Nigel mientras asentía con la cabeza, indicando al investigador que continuara.

"Antes de continuar con mi idea, Comandante, ¿puedo preguntarle si está familiarizado con el Artículo 721B o con el 'Virus Devorador de Almas' como se le conoce?" El Dr. Thrax había llamado la atención de todos los humanos en la sala con la mención de ese nombre.

El 'Virus Devorador de Almas' era notorio, un virus diseñado específicamente para atacar las funciones cerebrales de casi todos los seres sensibles que se encontraban con la UIP. El virus apuntó a la química del cerebro, quitando las inhabitaciones del huésped e inculcando una sensación abrumadora de hambre interminable, obligando al huésped a alimentarse de cualquier cosa orgánica en las cercanías. El virus se transmitió a través de fluidos corporales, con mayor frecuencia sangre y saliva, y se fabricó para que el virus se gestara dentro del huésped durante días, asegurando que una gran parte de la población objetivo estuviera infectada antes de que se detectara el brote. Este 'virus Zombi' se atribuyó a la destrucción de más de treinta y siete civilizaciones, todas ellas enemigas acérrimas del UIP.

"Soy muy consciente de ese arma en particular, Doctor, de lo que no soy consciente es de cómo un arma biológica está relacionada con la escasez de alimentos de estos xenos que dependen del amor."

'_¿Arma biológica?_' Pensó Chrysalis, completamente confundida por la confusa conversación de los bípedos.

"Como puedes ver Comandante," continuó Thrax. "Fui parte del equipo que desarrolló el virus y una parte importante de su fabricación fue la creación de formas de manipular las emociones básicas de los objetivos y una de esas emociones fue el amor, la misma emoción que sus súbditos requieren tan desesperadamente su Majestad."

"Eso está muy bien, Doctor, pero seguramente los materiales necesarios para tal síntesis serían increíblemente complejos y difíciles de obtener," dijo Nigel, realmente interesado en la teoría de Thrax.

"Algunos de ellos son Comandante, pero afortunadamente tengo la mayoría de los compuestos conmigo," declaró Thrax mientras señalaba hacia las grandes cajas negras cargadas en el elevador de carga, olvidadas en la parte trasera de la habitación debido al encuentro inusual. "Los únicos componentes químicos que me faltan actualmente son Ácido Alfa-Linoleico, Asparagina, D-Categina, Isoqurctrina, Hiperósido y Neoxathin-"

"Todos los cuales se encuentran en la manzana común," interrumpió el Comandante Chalmers, para sorpresa del Dr. Thrax y de los científicos circundantes, atraídos por la conversación. Los soldados espectros estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo la apariencia de los equinos alienígenas en sus comunicaciones internas para darse cuenta y los cambiantes tenían la impresión de que el Biólogo Viral hablaba un idioma diferente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Nigel mientras miraba a su alrededor, la sorpresa de los científicos, incluso desde detrás de sus visores polarizados. "Sé algunas cosas."

Thrax sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente, el comentario del Comandante lo llevó a cuestionar la naturaleza de la realidad, y se volvió hacia la Reina Cambiante, que miraba sorprendida al Comandante. "¿Su Majestad?" Preguntó. "¿Habría algún lugar en el área circundante donde alguien pueda encontrar una fuente de… manzanas?" Thrax no podía creer que una de sus primeras conversaciones con la realeza alienígena involucrara la adquisición de fruta.

"Bueno…" comenzó la Reina, claramente incómoda con las preguntas como él. "Hay un pequeño asentamiento de ponis a cuatro millas de aquí, y por lo que mis súbditos han observado, los ponis allí cultivan una gran cantidad de manzanas. Sin embargo," continuó la Reina. "No creo que ninguno de mis súbditos tenga la fuerza para hacer el viaje, así como para evitar a los criadores locales." La Reina dio un profundo suspiro. "Sin embargo, gracias por intentarlo, es solo que creo que es una tarea imposible."

"Tal vez no sea tan imposible como crees, mi querida Chrissy." El comandante Chalmers había abandonado toda formalidad, una idea emocionante formándose dentro de su cabeza. "Tengo al soldado para el trabajo." El Comandante se volvió hacia el grupo de espectros, entrecerrando los ojos dentro de su casco cuando vio a su objetivo.

"¡Cabo Stevens!" La voz del Comandante sacó a los espectros de su conversación privada, y todos se giraron para mirar al Cabo convocado, que estaba empezando a sudar dentro de su armadura, a pesar de sus numerosos sistemas internos de control climático. Se giró para mirar a su Comandante, su aprensión crecía mientras giraba su cuerpo muy lentamente.

"Es tu día de suerte, Cabo," dijo el Comandante tan pronto como el Cabo estaba frente a él. "Es mejor que empaques tu sombrilla y tu gorro, has ganado la lotería y el primer premio es que te embarques en una aventura."

El Comandante sonrió debajo de su casco, había estado esperando la oportunidad de hacerle pagar al Cabo por haberse burlado de su broma finamente elaborada.

'_Oh, esto va a ser gracioso_,' pensó Nigel, imaginando todas las cosas horribles que el Cabo podría encontrar en la superficie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Una Manzana al Día aleja el Hambre**

**Equestria occidental – Afueras del asentamiento nativo "Appleoosa"**

El Cabo Stevens había aprendido una valiosa lección de vida ese día. La lección es que si tu oficial superior hace una broma, no importa cuán terrible sea debes callarte y seguir la corriente. Como resultado de su error anterior con respecto a esta lección, se encontró propenso en la tierra fuera de una aldea nativa primitiva, observando a los habitantes de colores brillantes a través del alcance de su rifle EQ1898, después de haber activado la óptica de largo alcance y el supresor incorporado.

El sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo y, a juzgar por la actividad en la ciudad, los nativos se preparaban para pasar la noche, yendo desde las diversas tiendas y puestos hasta los primitivos edificios de madera. El Cabo se encontró imaginando qué efecto tendría su arma Infernus en el bienestar de la ciudad, la ciudad que observó no poseía ninguna fuente de agua, aparte de dos grandes tanques de agua de madera en las afueras del lado este del asentamiento. Su objetivo, el gran huerto de manzanas ubicado al sur de la ciudad era una gran fuente de actividad con múltiples nativos moviendo carros llenos de manzanas en un gran granero con prisa. El Cabo Stevens movió su mira telescópica, escaneando el granero en busca de puntos de acceso alternativos antes de que su visión aterrizara en una ventana abierta ubicada en el piso superior del granero.

_Bingo_, pensó, marcando la ubicación del punto en la pantalla de visualización de su casco. Cambió su vista hacia abajo, su punto de mira descansando sobre la cabeza de un caballo de pelo amarillo anaranjado con lo que parecía ser un sombrero de vaquero.

_Todo este planeta está loco; No puedo ver por qué el Comandante Clusterfuck está tan entusiasmado por estar aquí._

El apodo 'Comandante Clusterfuck' era común entre las fuerzas del ISA, nacido del hecho de que el Comandante Nigel tenía la costumbre de encontrarse en situaciones incómodas, solo para empeorar el problema, lo que generalmente resultaba en explosiones, guerras intergalácticas y, más recientemente, la desaparición prematura de un diplomático extranjero después de que inadvertidamente insultó el uniforme de los Comandantes. Aparentemente, los limpiadores tardaron tres horas en raspar todos los restos del piso. Por supuesto, el Comandante mismo desconocía el nombre en clave no oficial, un hecho por el cual Stevens estaba increíblemente agradecido.

Mirando al caballo amarillo, Stevens reflexionó sobre lo fácil que sería terminar con su patética existencia. Su dedo acarició el gatillo como un dueño acaricia a su perro, rezándole a todos los dioses para que el equino de repente sacara un arma y comenzara a dispararle, dándole una excusa para enviarle a la cabeza una babosa de alta velocidad infundida en antimateria. Por supuesto, el equino no le dio la oportunidad, en lugar de sacar un cañón de plasma y disparar indiscriminadamente al terreno circundante, cerró las puertas del granero después de que los otros equinos hubieran terminado sus labores. Gruñendo para sí mismo, Stevens bajó el rifle y se instaló, esperando que cayera la noche antes del comienzo del atraco.

* * *

La oscuridad había descendido sobre el tranquilo asentamiento de Appleoosa, los ponis pioneros se acurrucaron en sus camas, completamente inconscientes de la sigilosa figura negra que acechaba hacia su preciosa horda de manzanas. Al llegar al lado del granero, este ninja de la noche extendió su brazo derecho, apuntándolo hacia la ventana del segundo piso sin protección del Granero, sus profundidades vulnerables y sin protección.

Con un 'Psssst' apenas audible, el disparo de la garra del guante derecho de Steven, se disparó a través de la ventana abierta y asegurándose en el otro lado. Stevens probó el peso y, al encontrar la línea segura, activó el dispositivo de escalada motorizado y entró en el oscuro interior del establo, con el rifle colgando de su espalda y la óptica de los cascos compensando la falta de visión. Lentamente, se arrastró hacia el área de almacenamiento principal, su descenso se extendió hasta el último detalle, cada movimiento potencial se sometió a un escrutinio extremo y se analizó hasta el óptimo resul-

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios voy a llevar todas estas manzanas de regreso a la colmena?

_…_

Como dijo un sabio una vez, 'ningún plan es perfecto' por lo que Stevens miró alrededor del granero, tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa para almacenar las manzanas para el transporte. El Doctor Thrax, posiblemente uno de los humanos más espeluznantes que haya conocido, había dicho específicamente que necesitaba al menos treinta manzanas para producir la emoción que sus nuevos 'aliados' necesitaban para sobrevivir. El propio Stevens no se preocupó mucho por los Cambiantes, ¿cómo podían dejarse vencer por esos ponis prismáticos afeminados? Obviamente, los Cambiantes no serían de utilidad para la UIP de manera militarista, tal vez el Comandante estaba planeando mantenerlos como mascotas o algo así como el Comandante era conocido por su amor por los animales exóticos, existían rumores de que incluso una vez había poseído un Hydraxian Morphsquid, un invertebrado que podría transformar su masa corporal en cualquier líquido con el que haya entrado en contacto.

Con un grito mental de éxito, Stevens puso sus ojos en el premio más magnífico, sentado en una pila en uno de los rincones oscuros. Con una pose triunfante, Stevens levantó el objeto sobre su cabeza, su presencia fue la respuesta a sus oraciones. Comenzó a llenar el objeto con manzanas y en la manzana número sesenta y seis no pudo meter más, su objetivo cumplido. Abandonando toda pretensión de sigilo, Stevens dejó escapar un grito de alegría "¡SI, SIIIIIIIIII! ¡CHUPAMELA COMANDANTE CLUSTERFUCK!"

"Oye, ¿hay algún poni por allí?"

Stevens se congeló cuando una voz, un macho con un acento de campo se filtró a través de la puerta principal del granero, y el sensor incorporado en su casco recogió una forma de vida que se acercaba al granero.

…_Mierda._

Pensó Stevens mientras se retiraba al segundo piso, ocultándose entre dos fardos de heno, con la esperanza de que los ojos agrandados del equino no le concedieran una excelente visión nocturna. La puerta del granero se abrió y el equino de crin naranja de antes entró en el granero, con la cabeza girando de lado a lado, buscando la fuente del ruido. Su mirada pasó sobre la posición de Steven, su armadura oscura se mezcló con la oscuridad. Con un fuerte resoplido, el equino se giro y se fue, evidentemente pensando que había estado escuchando cosas. Stevens suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas del granero se cerraron, su mente centrada en un pensamiento.

_Debería haberle disparado a ese bastardo cuando tuve la oportunidad._

El Cabo Stevens, un comando de operaciones negras altamente entrenado, un asesino perteneciente a una de las agencias de inteligencia más temidas que se pudieran encontrar, se encontró corriendo hacia una colmena llena de equinos insectoides que parecían el resultado de un tábano y un trozo de queso suizo finamente añejado, con un saco de sesenta y seis manzanas robadas colgadas sobre su hombro. No hace falta decir que no fue el punto más alto de su ilustre carrera. Después de evitar ser detectado por el granjero amarillo, a quien había llamado cariñosamente como 'Esa Mancha Endogámica (That Inbred Tosspot)' – 'TIT' para abreviar – salió del granero por la misma ventana y salió sigilosamente de la ciudad.

* * *

Estaba extasiado, ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, viajando por una carretera de tierra, Stevens razonando que nadie más lo usaría por la noche. Stevens sonrió, estaba haciendo un excelente tiempo y pensó que sin interrupciones regresaría a la colmena en menos de una hora.

"¡Oye, tú! ¡Detente!" Stevens se dio la vuelta; Dejando caer el saco de manzanas en los terrenos, y se enfrentó a la voz. Lo que vio no lo dejó asustado, sino que lo dejó en un estado de confusión jovial. De pie detrás de él, ubicado justo al lado de un arbusto que había pasado, había cuatro figuras. Dos que identificó como ponis, sementales a juzgar por el odioso vello facial que cada uno lucía. La tercera figura parecía un canino de gran tamaño, de pie sobre dos piernas con los brazos arrastrados por el suelo, su pelaje marrón se mezclaba limpiamente con la tierra en el camino. Sin embargo, la figura más amenazante de todas fue el enorme toro bípedo, su pelaje rojo oscuro que complementa el sombrero amarillo de gran tamaño encaramado en su cabeza. Tal vez pensó que el sombrero parecía intimidante, Stevens pensó que todo lo que hacía era hacer que el toro se viera como un bandido mexicano de un viejo comercial de tacos terran, todo lo que necesitaba era un poncho y la apariencia estaría completa.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren lo que tenemos aquí chicos, un pequeño minotauro solitario perdido." Esto provocó risas del resto del grupo. "Te diré qué, enano, por qué no nos das todo el dinero que llevas y te dejamos con todas tus extremidades intactas." El gran toro bípedo propuso mientras miraba a sus lacayos y malvados destello en sus ojos. El toro se volvió hacia Stevens, flexionando sus bíceps. "Entonces, Enano, ¿qué va a ser? ¿Nos darás el efectivo así como ese saco hinchado de manzanas allí o vamos a tener que romperte?"

"Así es como va a funcionar, animal de granero." Los ojos de Steven estaban fijos en los cuatro bandidos con las manos en el rifle, después de haberlo descolgado durante las amenazas del toro. "En tu pequeña sesión campestre, voy a tomar este saco y me iré, y vas a olvidar que incluso me has visto."

"Pequeño pedazo de…" comenzó el toro mientras lentamente comenzaba a avanzar sobre el cabo, "Voy a arrancar la lengua y usarla para limpiar mi bot-"

¡BANG!

El toro fue interrumpido cuando el reporte del rifle Stevens resonó por todo el campo cuando un proyectil de antimateria salió del barril negro y entró en el estómago del toro, donde detonó, haciendo un hoyo que era tan grande como una pelota de fútbol y el cual baño a los otros bandidos con una mezcla de sangre, huesos y entrañas. El toro se derrumbó en el suelo mientras sus compañeros miraban conmocionados, hasta que ellos también recibieron sus propias balas en sus cráneos.

Stevens caminó hacia el toro moribundo y se quitó el casco, revelando el cabello castaño corto y los ojos azules fríos. Miró hacia abajo mientras miraba al toro, su rostro contorsionado en una expresión de dolor y miedo. Stevens bajó su rifle, colocando el cañón contra la frente del toro, y sonrió.

"¿Cómo te gustan estas manzanas?"

¡BLAM!

Stevens se limpió la cara con su mano blindada, quitándose la sangre del toro y la materia cerebral, su cráneo había explotado como una sandía podrida. Se colocó el casco, regresó al saco de manzanas y se lo echó al hombro. Cuando comenzó a alejarse de los cadáveres, de repente se detuvo y se volvió, caminando para recuperar un objeto que había caído al suelo durante la escaramuza.

* * *

Nigel estaba discutiendo con la Reina Cambiante el diseño del campamento base de los Humanos, ya que la Reina les había regalado una vieja y espaciosa área de almacenamiento en la parte trasera de la sala del trono. Los espectros estaban colocando las carpas del equipo mientras los científicos se ocupaban de instalar un laboratorio temporal; el Dr. Thrax, en particular, estaba trabajando en conectar una amenazante máquina de aspecto gótico a un generador de fusión portátil.

_Genial_, pensó mientras se levantaba, el generador zumbaba alegremente, _ahora solo necesito esas manzanas y el proceso puede comenzar_.

¡SLAM!

Las puertas de la sala del Trono se abrieron violentamente, interrumpiendo la conversación de Nigel y haciendo que los espectros soltaran las tiendas y sacaran sus rifles, apuntando hacia las puertas abiertas. Fuera del camino de entrada emergió un espectro, el Cabo Stevens, con un saco arrojado sobre su hombro, su armadura cubierta de vetas de sangre y un sombrero grande y amarillo equilibrado precariamente en su casco. El cabo se acercó a Thrax y dejó caer el saco a sus pies, abriéndose el saco para revelar una multitud de brillantes manzanas rojas. El cabo se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su casco manchado de sangre casi tocaba la cara de Thrax.

"Disfruta de tus putas manzanas," gruñó mientras comenzaba a alejarse para reunirse con sus compañeros espectros.

_Acabo de obtener la grabación de video de ese casco,_ pensó el comandante Chalmers mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar su conversación con la Reina asombrada.


End file.
